Me Reuniré contigo
by Tephiy'sRareWorld
Summary: A veces el amor puede traspasar hasta a la muerte y un ultimo deseo por amor, te podra ayudar a aguantar, una historia real que les llegara al corazon... entren y lean


"_**Pongan alguna canción que los conmueva, con letra profunda y que es llegue al corazón mientras lean, escuchen Rocio Durcal "Amor Eterno" lean con detenimiento y dejen que esta historia les llegue al corazón"**_

**Me reuniré contigo.**

_A veces el amor traspasa las barreras del tiempo, tal vez llegue tarde pero siempre llega, no sabemos dónde ni cuándo la vamos a encontrar, y al encontrarlo tal vez creamos que es tarde o que es una ilusión, pero si el verdadero amor esta allí no lo dejaras de sentir hasta tu muerte… y quien sabe tal vez hasta después de ella_

Hace algún tiempo Esme perdía peso poco a poco, y sentía que le faltaba el aire para respirar. Pero cada vez que abría sus ojos y mirada a su lado siempre había un par de ojos mirándola con amor y ternura y esa falta de aire desaparecía, Carlisle, aquel hombre que robo su corazón en aquel tiempo, que la cautivo y al que le entrego su alma.

Al conocerse ella tenía una hija, Jessica, una niña de campo que no había visto nunca la ciudad, al conocerlo pensó que no la querría, y aunque así fuera seria tarde, pero se equivocó enormemente, en la acepto y se la llevo aunque su hija prefirió quedarse en el campo pero aun así feliz por su madre.

Claro no todo fue color de rosa, a veces se enojaba y peleaba, se dejaban de hablar pero aun así al mirarse el amor se les desbordaba por los ojos, tuvieron juntos 9 hijos, aparte de Jessica que aun no siendo su hija Carlisle la trataba como tal, el había perdió a su hijo en un día en altamar donde una tormenta azoto el barco y el murió ahogado, la primera de sus hijos, fue una niña pero la bebe murió al año en un desafortunado accidente donde la bebe cayo por la escaleras, fue un duro golpe que les dolió hasta el alma pero aun así estuvieron allí el uno para el otro ayudando a recoger los pedazos del otro siempre juntos, luego el segundo, un varón, Mike, y así siguieron, María, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Emmett, Edward, y Tanya.

Los quisieron con toda el alma a todos, los amaron, regañaron, les dieron consejos y los mimaron, pero siempre amándolos, todos crecieron, consiguieron esposas, y les dieron tantos nietos que no cabían en sí de la alegría y el amor que tenían en su interior se veía multiplicado para darles a todos un poquito de él, lamentablemente no todos terminaron el bachillerato, solo uno, Edward, ahora un gran médico traumatólogo, aunque se si algo decepcionados por sus hijos aún los seguían amando sin medida, y se sintieron orgullosos de Edward cuando lo vieron caminar para tomar su diploma y levantarlo con orgullo y viendo a su familia, a su madre a su padre, su esposa y su pequeña hija.

Eran felices con cada visita de sus hijos y nietos, no se podían quejar ya que si por ellos fuera no cambiarían por nada quienes eran. Una tarde, Esme sintió esa opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar, tosió tapándose la boca y al separarla una mancha de sangre se encontraba en su mano, Carlisle a su lado la miro con horror y ella le sonrió para tranquilizarla, sin embargo la convenció de ir a un médico y así lo hicieron.

El médico entro con los resultados con la mandíbula y una expresión de tristeza al ver a la pareja que tenía en frente, solo dos palabras rompieron el corazón de Carlisle, Cáncer Pulmonar, unas solitarias lagrimas escaparon de esos ojos habían estado tan llenos de amor, ahora se inundaban en tristeza, Esme, con los ojos vidriosos vio al doctor y solo dijo "cuanto tiempo" y el hombre con pena le respondió "no mucho" ella solo asintió y miro hacia el hombre que amaba y le regalo una sonrisa y una mira tan llena de amor que el sintió que le daban latigazos directos en el corazón, ella tomo su mejilla y le dijo en tono dulce "entonces lo aprovechare para entregar todo el amor que me falta hasta que ya no me queden fuerzas" una lagrima rodo por su algo arrugada mejilla mientras sonreía.

Y así lo hizo, dio su amor, a todos les destrozo la noticia pero ella les recordó que tenían que ser fuerte, salir adelante y donde fuera que estuviera hacerla sentir orgullosa, criar a sus nietos como era debido y que no dejaran que su recuerdo se borrara. Dio amor a todos, jugaba con sus nietos, hablaba con sus hijos y platicaba con sus nuers, a todos se les encogía el corazón pero aceptaban lo que ella hacía, el que más la apoyaba y mas sufría era su amor, Carlisle, pero nunca se echó para atrás, siempre estuvo a su lado sujetándola de la mano y mirándola con todo el amor que tenia cada vez que podía.

Después de un tiempo tuvo que ser llevada al hospital, los días pasaban y cada vez estaba más débil, pero con una sonrisa en los labios, una tarde al caer el crepúsculo, solo ella y Carlisle estaban en su habitación, ella tomo su mano y le vio a los ojos, el con todo el dolor de su alma supo que el momento había llegado y unas lagrimas silenciosas le recorrieron suavemente las mejillas, "no llores", dijo suavemente, "eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, doy gracias al cielo por ponerte en mi camino, estuviste a mi lado, tomaste mi mano, me amaste, y me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo" las lagrimas seguían corriendo y a él no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, esta era la despedida, "el amor que me entregaste, fue lo más hermoso del mundo, y estoy segura que este amor traspasara hasta a la muerte" su agarre iba cediendo y su voz se oía cada vez más débil "dije que iba a dar mi amor hasta no tener más fuerza y así lo hare. Te amo." Su agarre se desvaneció sus ojos se cerraron y su corazón se detuvo "yo también te amo, espérame, algún día te alcanzare donde estés y volveremos a amarnos" dijo sollozando sobre el cuerpo de la persona que más amo, que se encontraba, inerte y sin vida.

Anunciaron la muerte de Esme y a todos se le rompió el corazón, en su despedida muchos lloraban en silencio, ella no fue una santa ni mucho menos, pero siempre dio su corazón, los hacia reír y a la vez los enojaba, una persona con virtudes y defectos igual que todos, todos estaban allí, o por lo menos todos a quien ella amo, sus hijos, sus nietos, y su amor, con el que se había llevado la mitad de su corazón.

Luego de un tiempo Carlisle se dedico a los que amaba, aunque muchas noches unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, recordando. Unos meses después empezó, a perder mucho peso y el apetito, muchos pensaron que estaba deprimido pero él sabía que no era así, el estaba enfermo, y que pronto se reuniría con ella, su único amor. Algunos se dieron cuenta que no era depresión y lo querían convencer de hacerse exámenes pero él no quiso y cuando le preguntaron el porqué él respondió, "estoy enfermo, lo sé, tengo cáncer de riñón", les tomo por sorpresa su tranquilidad con la que lo dijo. Muchos se deprimieron pero él como siempre les decía "no estén triste", le sonreía y muchos lo abrazaban llorando.

Cuando casi no podía mas, había que internarlo pero el se rehusó, el quería estar en su casa, en su cuarto, en la cama en la que tantas noches había admirado a su amor. Todas las noches toda la familia iba a la casa para acompañarlo, la mayoría del tiempo lo pasaban afuera del cuarto mientras él se quedaba en su cama pensando que pronto vería a la razón por la cual sus ojos llegaron a brillar.

2 de sus nietas más pequeña, una de 3 y la otra de cuatro, muchas veces entraban sin ser vistas a mirar como su abuelo miraba a la nada, y decidieron entrar, "porque tienes esos tubos abuelo" pregunto la más pequeña observando los cables, tubos para respirar y el suero que caía lentamente él les sonrió "porque los necesito por ahora pero no siempre los voy a necesitar", "te vas a ir" pregunto la más grande, "si mi amor, voy a ir con tu abuela" dijo con una sonrisa y una lagrima rodando por su mejilla, los ojitos que las dos niñas también se llenaron de lagrimas, "Bella, Alice no lloren, adonde voy a ir voy a ser muy feliz, ustedes van a seguir adelante, tienen que vivir sus vidas al máximo, amen a todos los que puedan, pero no se vallan a dejar engañar por nadie, está bien?" ambas niñas asintieron aun con pequeñas lagrimas resbalándoles por el rostro "estoy seguro que el amor les llegara y cuando así sea no lo suelten, nunca" las dos niñas lo abrazaron y el correspondió es abrazo con ternura "dile a la abuela que la extrañamos" dijo Alice contra el hombro de su abuelo, "y que la amamos mucho, mucho" sollozó Bella "estoy seguro que ella también las ama, tanto como yo".

Las niñas se fueron limpiando las gotitas saladas que se habían esparcido en sus pequeños rostros, Carlisle, estaba orgulloso, su sus pequeñas, de todos en realidad y con una sonrisa durmió esa noche. Era 4 de diciembre, el cumple años de Esme, a las 11 de la noche Carlisle, los mando a llamar a todos, todos se reunieron alrededor de su cama y el les dijo que le quería cantar por última vez el cumple años a Esme, todos asintieron, y comenzaron a cantar, lentamente y bajito, mientras las lagrimas brotaban otra vez de los ojos de todos, y mientras avanzaba la canción, cantaban más alto y mas lagrimas se derramaba y nudos en las gargantas se formaban, terminaron de cantar, luego cantaron la canción de Rocio Durcal "Amor Eterno" al terminar vieron a Carlisle con una sonrisa en el rostro bañado en lagrimas, "los amo a todos, estoy orgulloso de todos y me estoy despidiendo, aguante mucho tiempo y cumplí mi deseo de cantarle a Esme por última vez su cumple años, sigan adelante, cumplan sus sueños y cuiden bien de mis nietos, e igual que Esme les pido que no dejen que mi recuerdo desaparezca, recuérdenme siempre" cerró los ojos, pero seguía respirando, una hora paso y nadie se movió de su lugar, una sonrisa adorno el rostro que Carlisle y su corazón se detuvo, sollozos inundaron la habitación y solo se escucho las vocecitas de Bella y Alice "adiós abuelo" seguido de mas lagrimas.

Fue sepultado al lado de Esme todos se volvieron a despedir en sus mente o en vos alta pero aun así se despidieron.

Su amor lo llevo a aguantar el dolor y todo para volver a cantar un cumpleaños al amor de su vida. El amor hace cosas maravillosas, a veces puede doler y herir, pero también es capaz de sanarte y ayudarte a levantar cuando te caigas, el amor siempre está a tu alrededor, algunos los vez otros no, unos son mas intensos que otros pero siempre están allí, amigos, familia, y la otra mitad de tu corazón que puede esta tan cerca o tan lejos sin saberlo, así como dijo mi abuelo "si encuentras el amor no lo sueltes, nunca."

Y quien sabe, tal vez aun después de la muerte, tal vez este en algún lugar amándose tanto en la muerte como lo hicieron en vida…

**Fin**

…**.:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…..…**

**Este OneShot, está dedicado a mis abuelos, esta es su historia, es verdadera, y al escribirla tantos recuerdos llegaron, y muchos sentimientos me inundaron, muchas lagrimas también se me escaparon, para mi esta es una verdadera historia de amor, y siempre adore que me la contaran, yo era la niña de 4 años y Mire la de 3, a veces al acordarme de ellos lloro, a veces de tristeza porque me encantaría que estuvieran aquí, que me dieran un consejo o simplemente un abrazo pero también de felicidad porque sé que a donde sea que se fueran, siento que están juntos y siempre estarán así.**

**Díganme que piensan de esta historia de amor, si les conmueve y si les llega al corazón tanto como a mi….**

**Besos…**

**Fefy.**


End file.
